<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tales of Love and Giants by loopyloo2610</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29359731">Tales of Love and Giants</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/loopyloo2610/pseuds/loopyloo2610'>loopyloo2610</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bittersweet Ending, Childhood Sweethearts, F/M, Forgiveness, Heartbreak, Redemption</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:13:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29359731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/loopyloo2610/pseuds/loopyloo2610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Love doesn't always conquer all. Many are left with regret when doing the right thing is stopped by fear and hatred. But can one be forgiven by their past?</p><p>—</p><p>Also, so we are clear, JK is a hateful transphobe and her views most definitely do not align with mine.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rubeus Hagrid/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tales of Love and Giants</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi and welcome to my Hagrid/OC fic, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I did write this without rereading the source material (becuase screw JK) and after finishing I remembered that Grawp was there, so let's just pretend he had a cold and couldn't make it?</p><p>There will be some Ukrainian in here, don't worry, I don't expect you to know how to read it (I certainly don't). If you are on a desktop with a curser you can hover over the Ukrainian to get the translation, otherwise, you can click on it and it will take you to the Google Translation of it, or you can scroll to the bottom where I have listed the translations.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> "Have you heard of the giant who lives near the forbidden forest?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "There's no giant. Professor Dippet wouldn't let anything that dangerous near the school." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Come on, Rose, how about that student who was killed the year before we started – my dad almost didn't let me come here!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "My big sister, Eloise, said it was him that did it!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Did I hear my name?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "El! Isn't it true that there's a murdering giant who lives by the forest?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "First off, Will, if you're going to gossip, get the facts right. Hagrid's not a giant, he's a wizard, he was in the year below me. Secondly, let's not say he's a murderer – it's just suspicious that when he was expelled, the attacks stopped, and the last attack was a murder." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The words of her housemates had echoed around Rosemary's mind for the last two nights. There was no way that they were true, and she just had to prove it. She buried her flushed cheeks into her Ravenclaw scarf, until just her hazel eyes were visible, and clutched her pink umbrella tight in her hands against the wind. The weather was perfect for any gothic novel. Every reasonable part of her said to put it off until the weather had brightened. But she had to know! If she didn't go down today, she couldn't spend another night of wondering about him and not getting much sleep. </p><p>When the hut came into sight she hid behind a rock to calm herself, glad that she was small for a second year. <em> It's going to be fine, those rumours have been greatly exaggerated. Professor Dippet would never allow someone dangerous near the school. </em>She rounded the rock, eyes checking in all directions in case the giant was going to spring out on her. </p><p>A low growl froze her to the spot, a huge dog had come trotting from the back of the hut and was heading straight towards her. As it got closer, the dog let out a deep rumbling bark, frightening Rosemary into action. She managed to take two steps back before losing her footing on a stone and falling to the ground with a shriek. The beast jumped at her and began sniffing at her face and licking her ears. She tried pushing it off, but the dog was just too powerful. </p><p>"Alrigh', yer brute. Give 'er some space! C'mon now, Thunda. " The dog was pulled back, allowing her to finally breathe. "Sorry 'bout that. She gets excited 'bout new people."</p><p>Before her was the tallest person she had ever seen. She doubted she would reach his hips, even on her tip-toes. If it weren't for his patchy beard, she would never have guessed he was only three year groups above her. "Yer brolly!" He cried.</p><p>She looked over her shoulder to see her pink umbrella being blown away in the wind. She loved that umbrella, after a stint of breaking one almost every other month last year, her mother bought her one which would stay strong in the fiercest of gales. It was already a good ten yards away and being blown further still by the incessant wind. There was no way she'd be able to–</p><p>In two huge steps, he managed to catch up to the umbrella and grab it, before the wind could take it any further. "'Ere yer go! Blustery day, isn't it? I'm Rubeus Hagrid."</p><p>"Rosemary Hopkins," she said, holding her hand out. </p><p>He took hers in his, enclosing it and half her forearm in his firm grasp. "Why don' yer come in? I've got the kettle on, I'll make yer a brew."</p><p>She followed him into the basic hut and they talked. They talked and talked and talked. Even once the rain had cleared up and the wind had calmed down. They just clicked, and from that point on, they were inseparable.</p>
<h3> 5 years later</h3><p>A crowd of students poured out of the Great Hall, the theory section of their Transfiguration NEWT had finished and, for a large portion of them, this was their final exam at Hogwarts. Rosemary was a part of that group, she was stretching her back while comparing answers with Jemima and William. </p><p>Professor Dumbledore stood at the base of the stairs, congratulating everyone on their hard work. Rosemary was about to head outside to see Rubeus, when Dumbledore's voice called out, "Miss Hopkins, may I have a word?" She went over, and he led her away from the students. </p><p>"Professor Dippet has been asked by your parents for you to return home today."</p><p>She was shocked, her parents hadn't mentioned anything to her, "Did they say why? Is everything okay?"</p><p>"Either they didn't tell Professor Dippet, or he felt there was no need for me to know. But he didn't sound grave when he spoke to me." He looked at her with those all-knowing blue eyes, as if he was trying to convey something that she just couldn't understand. "Now, if I were you, I'd say your goodbyes before going up to the Headmaster's office to floo home. No need to worry about your belongings, the house elves will see to that."</p><p>"Thank you, sir"</p><p>She let out a sigh, she had been looking forward to hanging out with Rubeus without the looming pressure of exams hanging over her. Grabbing her umbrella she headed out into the summer shower. </p><p>It didn't take her long to spot him underneath the willow by the lake. She made her way over, avoiding as many puddles as she could. "Rube!" She called out once she was within earshot. </p><p>He turned and his face lit up, despite him being soaked head to toe</p><p>"'Lo Rosie! Watch out for that big one," he gestured towards a large puddle right in front of her. How she managed to miss it, she pretended not to know, but she did know the look of gentle worry that spread across Rubeus' face when he thought she was going to walk right through it and ruin her lucky socks. </p><p>He waded halfway through the puddle, which barely came up the side of his foot but would have easily reached above Rosemary's ankles, and reached his arms out to her. He didn't say anything – he didn't need to – she just took a gentle leap of faith. He caught her and carried her over to a mostly dry root to sit on.</p><p>"So, 'ow'd it go?" He asked, sitting down on the floor next to her, bringing him much closer to her height. </p><p>She tried to angle her umbrella to cover as much of Rubeus' head, as she leant him a handkerchief to dry his face. "It went better than expected, though I doubt I'll get an O," She thought about what Professor Dumbledore said about having to say her goodbyes, and held her breath to hold back her emotions over the next sentence, "My parents have asked for me to return home today, I'm so sorry Rube, I thought we'd have more time." </p><p>Her eyes began to glisten, she couldn't trust her voice to say anything more, so she put her free hand firmly on his arm. He placed his oversized hand over hers, "S'alright, Rosie, you gotta come back t' graduate – right? An' we 'ave our whole lives too."</p><p>She gave him a small smile and rested her head on his shoulder. "You're right," she agreed, and after a moment's pause she added, "I'm looking forward to it."</p><p>They sat there for a while in companionable silence. The only noise was the pitter-patter of rain on the umbrella and leaves. Rosemary took the time to memorise this moment, the feel of his calloused hand over hers, the heat from his body where they were connected at the side, the smell of nature surrounding them. If she could choose a time to be lost in forever, this would be it. But, alas, these things weren't meant to last, and that is probably what makes them so special. With a sigh, she straightens back up. </p><p>"I suppose I had better go home." She stands and dusts away any dirt that may have marked her robe. Rubeus makes a non-committal noise, which causes her to look back at him. His shoulders were hunched, and the few stray droplets that made it through the tree cover were beginning to dampen his face again. "Here," she said passing her umbrella to him, "look after this until I come back."</p><p>"I can't, yer'll get wet on yer way ba–" </p><p>Rosemary cut him off with a smile. "You have your thinking face on, so I know you're not going to be going inside any time soon. Besides, as soon as I get back in, I can charm myself dry."</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>The smile he gave her made her heart swell. If she didn't leave now, she'd never be able to go. She took two determined steps towards the castle and then hesitated. Something in her compelled her to tell him now, finish Hogwarts with no regrets. She turned back with frightening speed. "Rubeus," she started, closing the gap between them, until she was under the umbrella too, "I just thought you should know; you are the most important person to me and I care about you so much."</p><p>A silence fell over them as they stared deep into each other's eyes, conveying emotions that words could not. Rubeus raised a hand and wiped a stray raindrop from her cheek, she couldn't help but instinctively close her eyes and lean into the warmth. Before her thoughts caught up, she placed a gentle kiss on the heel of his hand. Though when they did catch up, she felt her face warm with a blush. She opened her eyes and looked back over to Rubeus who had a matching blush on his cheeks. </p><p>"I really should go." She said, stepping forward and closing the gap between them.</p><p>"Yer don' want yer folks to worry." </p><p>His breath caressed her face, and her eyes slipped closed as butterflies exploded in her stomach, "We certainly don't want that."</p><p>She felt his beard before she felt his lips, coarse and thick, tickling against her cheeks. When she met his lips, they were smooth – especially compared to hers, chapped from exam season anxiety. It didn't last long, both shyly pulling back soon after their lips joined. Rosemary let out a giggle before turning back to the castle. </p><p>"I'll see you soon, Rubeus. You better keep my umbrella safe."</p><p>He couldn't get out any words, instead, he mutely waved at her retreating figure until it turned at the doorstep, waving back to him before slipping inside. </p>
<hr/><p>Rosemary locked herself up in her room, tears streaming down her face as she attempted to write a letter to Rubeus. Piles of scrunched up parchment littered the floor around her desk, each time she restarted, she felt her heart break as she wrote his name. </p><p>
  <em> My Dear Rubeus, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> My parents are insisting I marry a Ukrainian pure blood and move there to live with him. They say I'll be safe! I don't care about safe, I want to be with you </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> My Dear Rubeus,  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I can't stay home any longer! My parents are saying that my friendship with you has put our family in danger, so are marrying me off to a Ukrainian pureblood and sending me away to live with him, I'm not even allowed back for graduation  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> My Dear Rubeus, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Save me, please! Even though I am an adult, my parents are going to ship me off to Ukraine to marry some pureblood. I don't want to marry him, I want to marry </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> My Dear Rubeus, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I am so sorry.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>There was a knock at Rosemary's bedroom door, her mother's voice called through saying that the Hordiyenkos had arrived, and it would be wise not to disrespect them. </p><p>She looked over the countless letters she had started, though none finished. She couldn't find the words to fully convey the pain at her parents' news, so instead, she infernoed the letters and walked over to her wardrobe. Her mother had hung new dress robes over the door of it. It was a pretty design, even if it were on the more traditional side, looking perfectly suited to a summer tea party at the turn of the century, rather than looking forward to the 50s. She disregarded that robe and looked through the wardrobe for her favourite dress robe she received when she came of age. It was a midnight blue silk robe, inspired by the muggle designer <em> Dior </em>, with its cinched waist and full skirt. Her pointed hat, with exaggerated rim, was made from the same material, while her lace gloves were a stark white. With her armour on, she gilded downstairs ready to meet her suitor. </p>
<hr/><p>Their parents thought it would be good for them to get to know each other while they ironed out the details for the wedding in two days time. So they were left alone in the parlour with a house-elf as a chaperone.</p><p>Ivan Hordiyenko was visually opposite to her Rubeus. Prim, proper and polished, not a single golden hair was out of place upon his head. She couldn't deny that he was handsome, but he wasn't the wild and strong man she had fallen in love with.</p><p>Their words were few and marked with forced politeness. Ivan's broken English was miles ahead of Rosemary's non-existent Ukrainian. She stared deep into her cup of tea, hoping to find a way out of this situation at the bottom. She started slightly as Ivan rubbed his face and paced over to the mantelpiece. </p><p>"Please, don't misunderstand," he said, his voice thick with emotion, "but I do not wish to marry you. You are <a href="https://translate.google.co.uk/?sl=auto&amp;tl=en&amp;text=%D0%B3%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%BD%D0%B5%D0%BD%D1%8C%D0%BA%D1%96&amp;op=translate">гарненькі</a>, but I do not love. I love another."</p><p>Rosemary's eyes filled quickly with warm tears. A panicked look dashed across Ivan's face as he rushed to her side. "<em><a href="https://translate.google.co.uk/?sl=auto&amp;tl=en&amp;text=%D0%BD%D1%96%2C%20%D0%BD%D1%96%2C%20%D0%BD%D1%96!%20%D0%9F%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%B1%D0%B0%D1%87%20%D0%BC%D0%B5%D0%BD%D1%96&amp;op=translate">ні, ні, ні! Пробач мені</a>! </em>Forgive, I did not mean insult."</p><p>"Sorry, it's not that. It's just–" she let out a shuddering sigh as she tried to regain composure, "I love another too, but my family say that our love is dangerous for my family."</p><p>Ivan took her hands in his, "<a href="https://translate.google.co.uk/?sl=auto&amp;tl=en&amp;text=%D0%BC%D1%96%D0%B9&amp;op=translate"><em>мій </em> </a> family say that about mine, also."</p><p>And with that, an understanding passed between them.</p>
<h3> 47 years later</h3><p>She looked around as she took her seat for Dumbledore's funeral. She couldn't see him anywhere, and she knew the deep respect he held for their previous teacher, there's no way he would miss this. Unless something had happened to him. </p><p>Worry washed over her. She knew he was alive a couple of years ago, there was an article in the Ukrainian News about Dumbledore hiring a half-giant and she knew it had to be about him. But something could have happened between then and now. A deep regret about things left unsaid settled in her chest as she leant her head on her son's, Mykola, shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her. </p><p>They stayed like that until Dumbledore's Phoenix cried, sounding the beginning of the service. Rosemary stood up with the rest of the crowd to pay her respects to the greatest wizard of the era. </p><p>But as she turned she let out a small gasp, grabbing Mykola's hand tightly in hers. "Is that him?" He asked. </p><p>She only nodded, her eyes locked on the figure at the top of the aisle. She had hoped that she would be able to see Rubeus here. But seeing him walk down the aisle made her betrayal of him at the end of her time at school sit heavier in her chest. She hoped she would get a chance to speak to him, to explain the reasoning behind her actions, though she doubted he would forgive her, she wouldn't be able to if the roles were reversed. Though that's if he even remembers her, it'd been a long time after all. </p><p>The service ended with Dumbledore's figure going up in flames and being replaced by a white marble tomb. Rosemary and Mykola joined the throng up to the front to pay their respects at the tomb. The emotional weight of the whole atmosphere caused a few tears to leak out. He had been her favourite professor, and under him, she had been able to pass her Transfiguration NEWT with an O, rather than her expected E. </p><p>Mykola passed her a tissue, as they followed the crowd to the courtyard where people were able to mingle. She only recognised a few people, but they were already divided into cliques. She hadn't spoken to anyone from school for decades, losing contact with them over the years, and began to doubt if any of them remembered her. </p><p>Even while mulling over this, Rosemary's eyes shot over to Rubeus as he walked in the courtyard, which didn't go unnoticed by her son. "I know you miss him. You always have."</p><p>"What was that?" Rosemary asked, feigning ignorance. </p><p>He gave his mother a fond smile, "you miss him, <em> your </em> Rubeus." Rosemary simply blushed, wishing that she had never told her kids about her childhood friend, though just that fleeting thought felt like a further betrayal. "We should go over, I'd love to meet him."</p><p>"I shouldn't, what if he never forgave me? I don't think I could bear for him to be upset with me. Besides, I couldn't do that to your father."</p><p>Mykola gave out a laugh, "Do you think Dad would want you to be lonely the rest of your life?" </p><p>Rosemary struggled to answer that. Ivan had always been a good man, very understanding about how their arranged marriage affected their happiness, and her happiness had always been a priority for him, like his was to her. </p><p>Mykola gave her time to think before asking his next question, "do you know what he said to us while he was in hospital? He said he wanted us - Olek, Svita, and I - he wanted us to make sure you found happiness. Just by the stories you told us as kids, I know he will bring you happiness, so I can't stand idly by while he is only half a room away from us!"</p><p>Before she could reply, a familiar voice cut through, "Rosemary Hopkins? Is that you?" </p><p>A wave of nostalgia flooded through her, she couldn't remember the last time she was referred to by her maiden name, "William Hastings! It's been so long, how are you keeping? It's Rosemary Hordiyenko now, though."</p><p>"Very well, thank you! Polish, is it?"</p><p>"Ukrainian." She corrected. </p><p>"Oh, very good!" He looked Mykola up and down, "and this is your hus-"</p><p>"Son, eldest, and Mykola, this is William Hatings, he was prefect with me back in the day."</p><p>"Pleasure to meet you, <a href="https://translate.google.co.uk/?sl=uk&amp;tl=en&amp;text=%D1%81%D0%B5%D1%80&amp;op=translate"> <em> cep</em></a>." His English was heavily marked with his Ukrainian accent. Though all her children were bilingual, their preferred language had always been Ukrainian, and only Olek had been able to perfect his mother's Brummie accent. </p><p>"Likewise!" William near enough shouted while taking Mykola's hand firmly in his. "Have you managed to talk to Hagrid yet?" He asked turning back to Rosemary. </p><p>She felt her son look at her as she replied, "Not yet, there are so many people here I haven't had the chance."</p><p>"Then make the chance! I know he missed you, we became quite good friends a few years back. I came back here to teach Arithmancy in the 70s."</p><p>As if sensing she was going to avoid seeing Rubeus, Mykola cut in, "I would love to meet this Hagrid, he was in many of my mother's stories about school!"</p><p>"Of course he would be, they were nigh on inseparable back then! Let's go speak with him now."</p><p>William led them off to the most conspicuous man in the room, standing head and shoulders above even the second tallest person in the room. Rosemary took Mykola's arm in hers, to ground her and stop her from bolting. </p><p>William called out to Rubeus, and he returned the gesture with a sad smile and a wave. Rubeus' eyes then slipped past him to Rosemary, and his smile faded. For a moment the only people in the room were them. </p><p>She looked him over, his cheeks were blotchy and his eyes puffy from crying. He seemed bigger than she remembered, he had definitely bulked up, and his hair was wilder.</p><p>"Hello, Rube." She managed to choke out.</p><p>"Rosie." He replied, voice neutral, not giving Rosemary an inkling into his thoughts.</p><p>They must have been staying at each other for a moment too long, as William cleared his throat, and slapped his hand on Mykola's shoulder. "This chap is Rosemary's oldest!"</p><p>"It is an honour to meet you, <em> cep </em>, my mother would always tell us stories of you two when we were growing up." Rosemary could feel her cheeks warm up at his confession. </p><p>"Right," Rubeus said, bringing his attention to the man next to her, "nice t' meet yer." He took her son's hand in his and gave it a gentle shake – which still managed to send Mykola rocking. "yer hus-husband couldn't make it?"</p><p>Rosemary couldn't help the way her heart clenched over his stumble, "No, unfortunately, he passed 7 years ago."</p><p>A silence passed over them, Mykola took this as an opportunity to turn to William, "you said you taught Arithmancy, it wasn't an option at Durmstrang, but I must admit, I have always been fascinated by it. In particular, I'm drawn to the number twelve, would you be able to help answer some of my questions?"</p><p>William's face lit up, as he put a firm hand on Mykola's shoulder again, "Certainly, my boy! It's rare to see people enthused about the number twelve – they're usually more interested in three and seven – but the number twelve does have its merits." He then looked over to Rosemary and Rubeus. "Ah, but your mother was never interested in the subject, I wouldn't want to bore her and Hagrid."</p><p>It was Mykola wiggling his eyebrows with intent that coerced the bravery from Rosemary, "it's okay, William, I'm sure Rubeus and I can manage a conversation on our own."</p><p>"Do you mind if we go over there, then?" Mykola gestured over to a table with a couple of free seats, not enough for all four of them, but she was sure that was his plan. "I'd like to take notes as we talk if possible."</p><p>"Go ahead, let me know if you want to stay behind to continue talking to William." Rosemary placed a hand on his arm, going to convey her gratitude to her son. </p><p>
  <a href="https://translate.google.co.uk/?sl=uk&amp;tl=en&amp;text=%22%20%D1%8F%20%D0%BB%D1%8E%D0%B1%D0%BB%D1%8E%20%D1%82%D0%B5%D0%B1%D0%B5%2C%20%D0%BC%D0%B0%D0%BC%D0%BE%20.%22%0A%22%20%D1%8F%20%D0%BB%D1%8E%D0%B1%D0%BB%D1%8E%20%D1%82%D0%B5%D0%B1%D0%B5%2C%20%D1%81%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%BA%D1%83.%20%22&amp;op=translate"> " <em> я люблю тебе, мамо </em> ." </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://translate.google.co.uk/?sl=uk&amp;tl=en&amp;text=%22%20%D1%8F%20%D0%BB%D1%8E%D0%B1%D0%BB%D1%8E%20%D1%82%D0%B5%D0%B1%D0%B5%2C%20%D0%BC%D0%B0%D0%BC%D0%BE%20.%22%0A%22%20%D1%8F%20%D0%BB%D1%8E%D0%B1%D0%BB%D1%8E%20%D1%82%D0%B5%D0%B1%D0%B5%2C%20%D1%81%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%BA%D1%83.%20%22&amp;op=translate"> " <em> я люблю тебе, синку. </em> " </a>
</p><p>They then meandered across the room in animated conversation leaving Rosemary and Rubeus standing awkwardly in silence. It was broken by Rubeus, "so I 'spose yer be wantin' yer brolly back?"</p><p>"You still have it?" She was shocked</p><p>"Yer said t' look after it 'till you came back."</p><p>Her eyes began to well up. She could not believe how wonderful this man was. "I didn't expect to take so long. I am so sorry, you did not deserve it."</p><p>"Rosie, I can't. Not today, not with–" He let out a shuddering sigh, "Yer here now, an' I'm willing t' forget the past 'til I get past the worst of– of 'im bein' gone."</p><p>He let out a wail and buried his face into his polka-dot handkerchief. Everyone nearby turned and looked at him with various degrees of pity at his heartbreak and disapproval at the noise, "I can' believe he's gone!" Rosemary placed a comforting hand on his arm and tried to shield him, unsuccessfully, from the more negative looks. </p><p>"He's not truly gone, Rube, whilst his teachings go on he will live forever." Though her words felt hollow and empty to her. Those sort of sentiments didn't help just after her husband died, it was only once time had passed that they had any effect on her. Though what else could she say? She had missed so much of Rubeus' life, what she once knew as fact may not be true anymore. "Shall we go for a walk? I found standing in one place made me feel worse after Ivan died, so I took to spending hours walking around the gardens."</p><p>He nodded, head still hidden in his handkerchief, so Rosemary gently led him away from the crowd towards a quieter part of the lake. It was no mean feat, especially as he kept stumbling as he cried. As they got further from the crowds, his breathing calmed down and he became more sure-footed, he was leading Rosemary rather than the other way around. </p><p>It didn't take long for her to realise they were heading to the tree they would sit under as teens. Where she dreamt of running back to and spending forever under. They sat in silence overlooking the lake, a sense of home washed over her, though her heart ached at Rubeus sniffling next to her. She yearned to comfort him, though she knew she lost that right almost 50 years ago. </p><p>"Wha' 'appened, Rosie? Why didn' yer come back t'me?"</p><p>The hurt in his voice pained her worse than a Cruciatus Curse. "Are you sure you want me to go through it now, Rube?"</p><p>He nodded, "I can't 'ave yer leave again without knowin' wha' I did wrong."</p><p>"You did nothing wrong. Please, don't ever think that." Rubeus nodded mutely and Rosemary took a deep breath, "I'm so sorry, looking back, I could have done more to stop it, but at the time I felt so helpless…" she swallowed the lump in her throat, this was the very least she owed him, "It was so soon after the fall of Grindelwald in Europe and with the initial rise of You-Know-Who in Britain, both our families were worried about where each of our affections would find us, and the repercussions they would have on our families. That's primarily where the match came from. Plus the fact that we were both from pureblood families would help protect us from the growing discontent. I know, I know, they are weak excuses. I was wed and living in Ukraine before we even got our NEWT results. I am so sorry."</p><p>"Was 'e–" Rubeus cleared the lump in his throat, "was 'e a good man?"</p><p>"He was a very good man. It was almost a decade before he touched me and that was only because I wanted children. We grew to love each other, but he could never be attracted to me like that." She held back explicitly mentioning his sexuality, as even people they trust have not always understood.</p><p>"An' what 'bout you?"</p><p>Rosemary paused, she could never lie to Rubeus but at the same time she didn't want to hurt him further. The moment silence was enough, though, even after decades apart, they still knew each other well. "He was handsome and I was lonely. But it was nothing compared–" fear robbed her of the second half of the sentence. She was terrified of his rejection, even though she knew she deserved it. </p><p>The silence grew heavy as it went on. Then, without warning, Rubeus jumped up and took a couple of steps towards the lake before taking on a deep breath and turning to her. "So, you tol' yer son 'bout us." It was a statement, more than a question, but Rosemary found herself nodding nonetheless.</p><p>"And my other children."</p><p>"Other! 'Ow many did yer 'ave?"</p><p>"I have three, two boys and one girl. I told them so much about us. Do you remember that time I fell asleep on the Hogwarts Express?"</p><p>"The conductor found yer before the train left the station, but yer missed the carriages."</p><p>"You noticed I wasn't in the Great Hall and came to find me, by the time we'd made it back the food was over, so you showed me to the Kitchens and we had our own feast there."</p><p>They laughed and for a moment Rosemary felt like she was eighteen again, laughing under the willow tree in the warm summer sun. No heartbreak, no war, no death. But it wasn't to last. Their laughter calmed down and a coolness passed over them. "Tha' was a long time ago, now," Rubeus turned back away.</p><p>Rosemary stared at her hands. "Have you found someone?" She asked.</p><p>"There was one, recently. Bu', uh, nothing stuck."</p><p>She nodded, sad that he didn't get to have a love he deserved. She walked next to him and stood as close as she dared, "I know this won't fix the past, but I want you to know that I will be here for you. If you want me by your side, I'll be there; if you want to be alone, I will be gone. I never stopped caring for you and I know I don't deserve forgiveness, but can I please try to give you the happiness you deserve?" </p><p>"I need time," his voice was strained from the tears he was failing to hold back.</p><p>"Of course." </p><p>She went to walk away, but he linked his hand in hers, engulfing most of her forearm and sending warmth through her veins. A promising sign for their uncertain future.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Translations:<br/>гарненькі = pretty<br/>ні, ні, ні! Пробач мені = No, no, no! Forgive me!<br/>мій = my<br/>cep = sir<br/>"я люблю тебе, мамо." "я люблю тебе, синку." = "I love you, Mum." "I love you, son."</p><p>If you're wondering about the title and why there are no tales in here, the original format was going to be Rosemary telling her kids stories of her and Hagrid, and each chapter was going to be a different memory of her and Hagrid. But I couldn't think of enough to fill it out, so I just wrote the two main stories plus the reunion. I hope you're not disappointed! </p><p>Feel free to use my characters and ideas if they have inspired you, though please do credit back to me.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>